Email is ubiquitous in today's workplace, yet people spend large amounts of time endlessly reacting to a flood of messages, even if the emails are not the most important things to focus on. Despite this time spent in their inbox, people still struggle to find the relevant information necessary to make high quality, timely decisions. And since email is hard to organize by teams or topics, email is less collaborative and people tend towards one-on-one conversations instead of openly communicating. While some companies have moved to alternative collaboration tools, these tools all fall short as they have not replaced email and instead have just created silos of communication and information. With content, messages, and tasks scattered across a myriad of disconnected tools, it is becoming harder for users to find and keep track of information.